eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:Gameplay
Dungeon Mode Command Menus Under the System menu, you may Save, Load, change Options, and check out the Win/Lose conditions. Under the Item screen, units may use or equip various items. Lily is the only unit who can change equipped skills. The Minion menu allows you to manage your units. Some units may be captured in battle or be acquired during the course of the story. Captured units may turn into mana via the Fascination Ceremony or through Sacrificing. Depending on the type of units, some might allow Forming Contract or Brainwash to let you command them. You may have up to 9 units on the battlefield at any one time, and up to a total of 30 units under your Minion screen. You may Release (delete) units that you have no need for. Unconverted units will have something like the following menu when you click on their button under the minions tab: OR You can only do H Magic with female units. Units with which you have formed a contract will provide the following menu: The Crafting screen lets you enhance equipment. The enhancements are applied to all equipment of that type at the same time. The more you craft, the more experience you get, which eventually increases your skill level, giving you the ability to craft higher rank weapons. The Magic screen lets you (Maou Emilio) cast various spells by spending mana. With enough magic experience, your magic level increases and lets you cast higher level spells. Dungeon squares Hovering a square in the dungeon tells you what it contains in the box in the upper left. *部屋 Room Normal square *通路 Passage Normal square *拠点 Base (your starting point and goal) Used to deploy and withdraw units. Raises accuracy, evasion, defense of friendly unit occupying that space. '' *財宝 Treasure (looks like a pile of gold and gems with a sword stuck in it) ''Gives item *魔力の柱 Pillar of magical power (looks like a grey pillar, glows red when you control it) Gives extra magic points each turn and comes in 3 sizes, small,/medium/large( 小/中/大). Also serves as a base for summoning and withdrawing units. *治癒の羽 Feather of healing (looks like a spinning white feather surrounded by swirly white stuff) Recovers HP, SP, FS. Can be used unlimited times by one unit at a time. *魔物の渦 Monster vortex (looks like a black spinning spiral) Spawns monsters *宝箱 Strongbox Gives item, requires ''開錠 skill to open'' *吹き抜け Impassable except for flying units *針 Spikes Does 2 (or more?) HP damage, except for flying units *カード取得 Gain card (looks like a spinning playing card) Random effect **罠のカード Trap card ***『針によるダメージ』 Damage from Spike Lowers HP, SP, and FS ***『炎によるダメージ』 Damage from Flames Lowers HP, SP, and FS ***『水流を受けた』 Inflicts ''水流 status - damage each turn for 5 turns'' ***『猛毒を受けた』 Inflicts ''猛毒 (poison) status - damage each turn for 5 turns.'' ***『麻痺を受けた』 Inflicts ''麻痺 (paralysis) status - lowers move by 2 for 5 turns.'' ***『ＳＰが減少した』 Drains SP. ***『ＦＳが減少した』 Drain FS. **精気のカード・小/中/大 ***『精気が回復した』 Regain MP 2-4/5-9/x **癒しのカード・小/中/大 ***『ステータスが回復した』 Recovers HP, SP, FS **転送のカード ***『転移したようだ』 Teleport'' - Teleports unit to random square you control.'' **研究のカード・小/中/大 ***『クリア後に少しいいことが…』 Extra clear points on completion . Comes in 3 amounts, small/medium/large. **アイテムのカード Item card ***『精神安定の葉を獲得した』 Gain ''精神安定の葉 item'' ***(similar for other items) **コインのカード Coin card ***『ブロンズコインを獲得した』 Gain a bronze coin ***『シルバーコインを獲得した』 Gain a silver coin ***『ゴールドコインを獲得した』 Gain a gold coin (may not occur in early maps) **星石のカード Celestial Stone card (Found in EX-maps) ***『木星石を獲得した』 Gain ''木星石 item'' ***(similar for other stones) **使い魔のカード ***『使い魔の質問コーナー』 Servant Demon Question Corner.Provides a chance to change Lily's growth and Personality. See the main article for details. **見習いのカード Apprentice card Anastasia grants a wish ***『メイド見習いのカード』 ****「共に戦え」 Fight together (until stage clear) ****「アイテムを渡せ」 Gives a random item (M-Rank) ****「クリアポイントを渡せ」 Gives 30 Clear points ****「精気を渡せ」 Get mana (doesn't let you) ****「用はない」 Nothing **白天使のカード White angel card Eushully-chan grants a wish ***『白メイド天使のカード』 ****(options same as for all maids) (Euko gives B-Rank items) **黒天使のカード Black angel card Black Eushully-chan grants a wish ***『黒メイド天使のカード』 ****(options same as for all maids) (B-Euko gives A-Rank items) **メイド天使長のカード head of housemaid angel card エウクレイアさん Eukleia grants a wish ***『メイド天使長のカード』 ****(options same as for all maids) (Eukleia gives S-Rank items) HQ Mode Summoning Units *You can summon units in HQ mode using CP when you have earned their Summon Stone *Summon Stones for each unit type can be earned by making contracts with or sacrificing a sufficient number of that type of unit. You do not need to keep all the contracted units in your army e.g You can contract a unit and then release it to make space and it will still count as progress towards earning the summon stone. The number of units required varies for different types of units. *The Green number below the unit's picture shows the quantity of that unit currently in your army. *The Pink number to the right on the button of summonable units is the amount of Clear Points required to summon one of that unit. *The progress bar on the button for not yet summonable units shows what proportion of the way you are towards earning the Summon Stone for that unit.